Thunder
by TeresianLion
Summary: this is a little lemon oneshot between feliciana and ludwig! feliciana gets scared because of the thunder coming from the storm outside and then ludwig comforts her and then... -wink wink nudge nudge- rated m for a reason :D


Feliciana whimpered, her head curled up in Ludwig's collar. His arms were snugly wrapped around her, tightening each time she would squeak or shiver. A loud boom of thunder filled the room, he brought her closer.

"Sh...it's just a noise..." Ludwig whispered in Feliciana's ears. His German accent filled her ears and almost completely blocked out the sound of the storm.

Feliciana made a noise and snuggled closer to him, her fingers grasping onto his shirt tightly. She knew that Ludwig was probably tired. She was exhausted herself. But she couldn't sleep through a storm, no matter how small it was, and Ludwig knew it.

"Y-you can go to bed, you know," Feliciana informed, but her grasp on his shirt tightened at the thought of him leaving her alone during the storm.

Ludwig knew how scared she was because he was already used to her fear of thunder. "Don't be ridiculous," he smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand. "Come on, you can sleep with me tonight."

Ludwig lightly picked her up, resting his arm beneath her knees and another on her back as he carried her down the hall towards his room. Feliciana clutched onto him for dear life as they passed a particularly large window. She whimpered as the rain pelted against it wildly and the tree branches hit the glass repeatedly.

Ludwig shut his bedroom door with his foot and laid her gently upon his bed. He pushed a tiny strand of hair from his face and turned around. "Close your eyes, I'm going to change." Feliciana curled up into a ball and obeyed. When Ludwig was sure that her eyes were tightly shut, he started to undress.

The sound of his clothes hitting the floor had Feliciana on edge the entire time, and she couldn't help but peek here and there. At one point, Ludwig's muscular back was bare, and she felt her fingers twitch in anticipation. Oh how she longed to run her hands down that flawless skin! Her eyes shut immediately when he turned around. She was pretty sure that he knew that she'd been watching, and there was no way that she could hide her smirk.

"Ludwig, what a nice body you have~" Feliciana murmured to him, smiling at the feeling of his eyes staring into her closed ones. She snuggled into his pillow, breathing in his wonderful scent, and continued. "It's so sexy, I could just-" Feliciana was cut off by a pair of lips against hers.

"Feli," he whispered against her lips, "It's your turn to get dressed."

She leaned in, barely touched his lips, then rolled off of the bed. "I'd rather sleep with nothing on," She murmured, her back to him as she lifted her shirt off. There was an aching between her legs from merely sharing kisses with him. The only thing Feliciana could think about was becoming one with the man she'd dreamt of for so long. A hand on her bare shoulder made her freeze. Slowly, Ludwig turned her around, his eyes looking at her bare breasts before returning to her eyes. Without another word, their lips met again and his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Ludwig..." Feliciana started. "It feels good to be this close to you..." Ludwig places his lips to her shoulder and neck. She gasped and clutched his shoulders, trying to peel his shirt from him.

"Patience," Ludwig whispered, smiling in the darkness. A flash of lightening lit up their faces before Ludwig steppes back and pulled his nightshirt off. The lights from the window were faded and dull, just enough to bring out his sculpted chest, from the sharp angles of his face to the strong muscles of his legs, and everything in between.

Feliciana reached out slowly, touching his chest with delicacy. With big, soft eyes, she turned to him and found his own blue orbs gazing right back.

"Lay down," he commanded.

Feliciana was breathing hard by the time she had placed her back on the mattress; she'd never felt so vulnerable in her life.

Ludwig started at her neck, his fingers drifting over her collarbone and down her chest, over her nipples and between her breasts, across her stomach and rib cage. When he reached Feliciana's pants, he slowly pulled them down her smooth legs. As soon as it hit the floor, Ludwig was working his way up her body, nipping here and there with his lips, until he /finally/ reached her mouth and kissed her with a kiss filled with all of his hidden emotions and desires.

Feliciana pushed into him, and kissed him back with equal passion. Fingers in his perfect hair, she felt her anxiety melt away. It was only him and her, and that was all she'd ever need.

Feliciana opened her closed eyes when she felt something warm and hard against her lips. She saw his throbbing cock before her and opened her mouth for him. He was a lot larger than she had thought he'd be, and Feliciana could hardly fit him into her mouth. She grabbed the rest of him with her hands, feeling around his shaft as her tongue massaged the front.

He let out a deep moan and grabbed onto her hair, pulling Feliciana as far against him as he could and was pumping in and out wildly. She moaned against his erection and he only gripped her tighter.

Feliciana felt his muscles pull together and tense up, and before she knew it he came into her mouth. She swallowed the sweet cum as it made its way down her throat. He tasted so good...

By the time Feliciana had cleaned him up and licked him one last time, Ludwig was staring at her so lustfully she felt her legs shaking from the mere pleasure of his eyes. She smirked up at him with sly, cunning eyes.

"Ludwig...?" She asked. His hands grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her stomach. She was forced into a higher position, and she knew exactly why. A moment later, his hardened shaft was sliding into her from behind.

Feliciana arched her back at the feeling, her hands clutching tightly to the blankets on the bed, and she pushed against him as much as she could. Pain like no other had ripped through her, but it was a sweet and delicious pain. Ludwig was grunting in satisfaction when he'd buried himself deep within her. His hips bucked into hers once, and Feliciana groaned and felt tears well up in her eyes.

Ludwig noticed and kissed the corner of her eyes. "It will go away soon..."

Feliciana took a deep breath and nodded, "Please, start moving..." He did, and Feliciana immediately felt pleasure override the pain. "Oh Ludwig!"

Soon enough, Ludwig was pounding into her so rapidly that the bed was creaking and she completely forgot about the thunder and lightening taking place just outside the house.

His hands tightly gripping her hips, Ludwig tilted Feliciana up just enough to hit the one place that sparked total bliss. She arched her back and moaned loudly, telling him to keep going, to not stop, and to hit that spot again.

After abundant noises and creaking of the bed, Feliciana felt her nether regions begin to tighten. "L-Ludwig! I'm-!" She thought she heard the door open, but she ignored it as she came, her hips jerking against Ludwig's in the most wild, natural manner. "/Ludwig/!"

Her actions forced him to come as well, his seed exploding into her as he moaned out her name. He bucked into her a few more times before pulling out, both of them panting in time with each other.

"That was so..." Feliciana trailed off, not sure how to describe it. It was better than 'great' or 'amazing' or 'out of this world'.

Ludwig chuckled and pulled her close to his chest. "Beautiful," he whispered, kissing her cheek and sighing contently.

Feliciana smiled and nodded. She whispered, "Beautiful..."

Ludwig smiled and secured the blankets around their exhausted bodies before both of them fell into a much deserved slumber.

The next morning, while eating breakfast in the kitchen, Ludwig was approached by his elder brother, Gilbert.

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked up from his plate. "Hm? What is it?"

Gilbert wore a sly smirk on his face and stepped closer to his brother. He whispered, "So you prefer doggie style, eh?"

Ludwig nearly choked on his breakfast; he spat it out, and some of it landed on Gilbert's face. With a disgusted look he wiped it off. "Eew!"

"H-how did you-?" Ludwig coughed. He slammed his fist against his chest a few times to make sure that it was all out of his lungs.

"Your sex had me injured!" Gilbert blurt out.

Ludwig blinked. "What? That didn't exactly answer my question... And, what?!"

"Marisol and I came home that night while you too were going at it and she ran down the hall, furious, and opened the door. I was at her heels and had grabbed her and slapped my hand over her mouth and pulled her down onto her back. I struggled to stand up while holding her and covering her mouth to muffle her loud screams of protest. She even licked my hand. LICKED IT! But I still held my hand firm. I tackled her and dragged her to the couch and pinned her down, but she was still trying to get away and stop you guys. She was /pissed/! I tried to shut her up and kissed her, but she only stared at me and then punched my jaw!" Gilbert tried to mimic her voice. "She said, 'How dare you kiss me when my sister and your brother are doing it in the other room! That's just sick that my sister is doing it with a German!' And then I said, 'Well you're dating a German.' And then she blushed and said that I was Prussian and there's a difference so it's an exception. And then we kissed and I, with my awesome skills, got boob /and/ pussy." Gilbert smiled triumphantly. He looked noticed that Ludwig wasn't paying attention. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

Ludwig blinked and turned to him. "Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Cool story bro." He sipped his coffee.

Gilbert sighed. "Are you for real, man?"

Ludwig looked into his eyes with such intensity that for a fraction of a second Gilbert was scared of him. He spoke and Gilbert's fear returned because his brother's deep and battle sergeant voice. "Yes."


End file.
